Lastation Dimensional Chaos
by PrincessOfTimeATH
Summary: (Oneshot, will be updated at the Author's consent) A teenager named Greg, a Tsundere CPU and her sister, and a slice of the boy's broken life. These three existence will meet each other as their fate twines like a root. What will happen then?


**Heya, boys and girls. It's your Timey-Wimey accuaintance back for another story! You know, I've always wondered what if I am Noire and Uni does exist in real life and how my life will go from there. Thankfully, my cute little-twin brother came up with how to answer that particular question: a Roleplay! So, with our friend from a Discord server of ours, we started a small RP dedicating on how the existence of Noire and Uni will change his life for the best or the worst. From there, my brother decided to write said RP as a story and here's the result of that. I don't know about you guys, but I'm very excited on what your response are. So here it is, a Oneshot of the RP in story form.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of it's characters. They belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own the re-imagination of my brother's life as a whole if I am Noire and Uni exist on his life in the flesh._

Hey there, I'm Greg. I'm 17 and right now I'm sitting in my class, trying to work some numbers on the Math test that's before me. Fortunately for me, I remembered all of the formulas that I needed to work this bad boy up so I can gave out my best. The students around me also do the same thing. The math teacher, a woman by the name of Sisilia, is currently watching all of us while we worked our hardest on our test. Finally, the bell signaling the end of the period rings. We handed our test back to the teacher as we rushed out for our first break period. But, instead of just rushing out from the class like the other students did, I stood in front of the door to my classroom, waiting for my "twin" sister who happens to be talking with our math teacher about some stuff. Once she's done, she went out from the classroom. Spotting me just two feets away from the entrance, she asked, "You're not busy right now?"

I shook my head negatively. "Nope, got nothing at all. That's why I decided to enjoy this break with my two beautiful sisters."

My "twin" blushed at that simple and smart comment that I just dropped at her. "W-Well, its not like you have anymore female sibling other than me and Uni anyway, so that's just obvious."

I smirked a little at that. "So, you wanna buy something on the cafeteria or just go to the Administration Room?" I asked her as we marched to the 3rd floor to fetch our little sister.

"No cafeteria for today. I want to eat the food that mom cooks for us," she replies. I look at her with a small grin, reminding her that I helped our mom cook when she and our little sister still cuddling each other in our shared room. Taking the hint, she immediately blushes in embarrassment. "Oh, right, you also helped." I just chuckled at that.

Arriving at our sister's classroom, I see her talking with her friends near the door to her class. She looks very happy since she made some new friends in this new dimension that she lived in. Spotting us, she turned back to her friend to say her farewell before joining the two of us.

Although, before we continue, right now some of you probably asking yourself, 'Dimension? But, aren't they supposed to be a generic sister type? What did he say dimension for? And why did his twin called their younger sister 'Uni'? Did his parents named their children based on fictional characters or something?" Good question, dear readers, for the two girls who're my sisters are Noire and Uni from the game Hyperdimension Neptunia. They are the real deal. Let me tell you the story on how I met these two.

 _Flashback_

I was sitting in the park, relaxing after a day in the school. I was an only child back then. My mother works as an office lady on the school I attended and my father is a retired librarian and now works as the leader of an organization back in my neighborhood. It was 04:15 PM, the time for me to just relax in the park and let my stress away. It was a generic boring day for me, until I heard someone's scream. Being the unwilling human reincarnation of the General, I immediately went on high alert, checking my surroundings for the source of the scream or any clues as to where it came from. The same scream rung in my head again, this time a little bit louder. I then noticed something; something that should've been my shadow is growing. Looking up, I saw something that most people wouldn't believe; Two girls falling down at high velocity towards where I stood. Usually, I'll immediately side step to prevent me from being a landing cushion and let the two girls land on the solid concrete, but for some reason, something tells me that I have to save them from the impending doom that'll come from landing on a solid concrete. Unknown to me, that decision will lead me to the situation that I'm in right now.

Slowly, the two falling girls grew bigger in size as they getting closer to me. Grabbing a neck pillow from my pocket to save my head from bleeding, I wore the pillow and stared at the two girls again, now that they're more detailed. Both girls have black hair and natural red eyes. The older looking girl wore her hair in a twintails, tied with two-piece black and blue ribbons. She wore a fancy 1920's dark blue, white and red with gold lining Halter Top Dress look-alike. The dress part of her clothes covers a red and black spiked lining cloth with white breast part and skirt that has black lining on it. She also wore a blue bow on the back of her dress and her black and white collar, with her neck bow smaller than her back bow. Within her dress part were five golden buttons, with the three on the top being buttoned up and the remaining two didn't.

The younger girl wore her hair mostly worn down reaching her the back of her chest with some tied into twintails by a light blue and black ribbons. She wore a black top dress with milky blue lining, something that looks like some kind of belt with a bow behind it, and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to the collar, creating the modern halter top look. Just like the older girl, she wore a pair of gloves. The difference is that hers were black with milky blue lining and fingerless while the other girl's were dark blue with white frills and handless.

If not for my enhanced senses, I won't be ready for the force that the two girls brought with falling from the sky on my body. They both collided with me almost at the same time, forcing me to fall down on my back and almost hit my cranium on the concrete if not for my neck pillow cushioning my fall. Even then, damn that really hurt. The girls on top of me moaned in pain while I just bit my lip, holding the pain I felt in order for my pain tolerance to kick in. "Urgh… my head…" the older girl moaned.

If you're wondering, The position we're in isn't too bad for pervs like most of the guys I've known and some weeaboos. For me though, IT is very uncomfortable. The two were on top of me with the older girl taking half of my right side as a cushion while the younger girl took the other half. That's Yankee Doodle Dandy and apple pie if not for where my hand landed itself into; their chests. If you see my face at the time, you'll probably won't notice my discomfort since hiding my true emotions felt natural for me who has to fake my emotions just to bare with my life. But inside the neutral exterior lies a blushing young man with hormones kicking into high gear underneath.

"Someone get the number of that truck…" the younger ones muttered. Looking at the two girls closely, though, I feel like I've seen their faces somewhere. Black hair, red eyes, even the structure of their faces. But, for some reason, I can't recall where have I seen those faces. Deciding to put that on my to-do list, I looked at the two and noticed that they're beginning to gain their senses again. I opened my hands wide in order to not letting them know that I landed my hand somewhere where it shouldn't have and cleared my throat. "If you girls are done moaning about the truck that hit you, why don't you both get off me right now?"

Finally noticing my presence, the girls began to panicked and stood up while managing to bare with their center of gravity that has been jumbled with the fall. After they're finished collecting their bearings, I slowly sat up, trying to bite off the pain that I felt on my entire body. Being crushed by two girls isn't something I planned to happen after all. Especially if said girls were falling at high velocity. By just looking at the two, I can already guess that they're falling from somewhere 0.66 kilometers above me in a straight line. Imagine you falling from that height with the acceleration of 9.8 m/s, I guarantee that your bones will crack and your body will splat on the ground. For those who live in the imperial countries, that's the height of a 20 stories building or 216 feet 6,4 inches on average. Now you know why I always side stepped someone who wants to tackle me from above.

"S-Sorry, are you alright?" the older girl asked me. I looked at her and just smiled, signaling her that yes,

I'm okay. Though, I feel like I've heard her voice from somewhere, and for some reason I understand what she's saying. I mean, she's clearly a foreigner but I don't think she understand English. I shrugged the thought and answer her in order to calm her down and confirm my suspicion. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for asking," I answered her.

She then sighed. "That's good, at least," she said. The younger girl helped me stand up, asking "So, what are you doing under us? You're not trying to get pervy, right?"

Being compared to a trash is still fine on my book, but this? This is another thing entirely. Looking directly at the girl's eyes, I firmly said "Of course not. You're the one who fell on top of me with high speed from twenty stories high and forcing me to cushion your fall in order to save your life, you know. If not for me, you two will splat on the ground, dead."

The younger girl immediately lowered her head in shame. "Oh, sorry."

I just shook my head and sighed. At the time, I didn't know what I had gotten myself into but as the time goes, I finally realized that these two were here because of a dimensional breakdown. Little did I know that the years of my life living with the two Goddesses of Lastation will be a memory that I will never forget.

* * *

 **And, Cut! That's all for the Oneshot. I can't wait for your response to this fic! Please review if you're so desire and comment me on how did my brother wrote the story. If enough of you reviewed in one year, I'll ask my brother again to write the next chapter for this story. As a side note, sorry for the late update on The Golden One. I've been busy with my studies and currently we're having a Final Exam until May 25th. I just hope I won't get a writer's block by then... Anyways, I'll see you guys later!.**


End file.
